1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer magazine and, more particularly, to a nailer magazine which is provided for preventing nails from being deformed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional nailer magazine in accordance with the prior art comprises a stationary part mounted on a striking portion of the nailer and a sliding part slidably mounted on the stationary part. A feeder with a pusher is disposed on the sliding part. The pusher uses the return force of a resilient element to push the staples. The distal end of the pusher always extends over the outer periphery of the sliding part when detaching or attaching the conventional nailer magazine. Consequently, the user arranges the staples to linearly correspond to the stationary part, and the pusher straightly pushes the staples when mounting the magazine.
However, the staples are in a free condition when the pusher initially contacts with the staples. Consequently, the staples may be deformed or bend due to an improper action mounting the conventional magazine. As a result, the staples may be jammed while operating the nailer.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional nailer magazine.